una chica extraordinaia
by Violeta Asakura
Summary: Esta es songfic de Robin y Raven quien mas jejeje, con la canción Extraordinary girl de Green day una de mis bandas punk rock favoritas soy un asco en sumarios jejeje


Una chica extraordinaria

Esta es songfic de Robin y Raven ( quien mas jejeje), con la canción Extraordinary girl de Green day ( una de mis bandas punk rock favoritas), originalmente esto ya lo había escrito pero no alcance a respaldarlo y como mi compu Se infecto con un virus ( gracias a mi primo T.T), y mi papa en un despliegue de "genialidad" quiso arreglarla y la formateo borrando todos mis documentos, que eran fanfics, mis imágenes, los wallpapers que yo había hecho, mis trabajos escolares, mi música T.T, eh información de 15 paginas sacada de mi cabeza. Después de eso casi me muero, quede frekeada dos semanas y en esas dos semanas ni siquiera quise tocar la compu, Solo de verla sentía como si esos 6 meses desvelándome se fueran al caño, pero bueno siguiendo con el sonfic haber si me acuerdo como va, disfrútenlo, es como un regalo atrasado del 14 de febrero.

Dejen sus reviews para decirme que opinan y gracias a todos lo chicos que me dejaron sus reviews en las historias anteriores.

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890

Disclaimer: ni los teen titans, ni la canción extraordinary girl me pertenecen

Los teen titans son propiedad de D.C. comics y la canción Extraordinary girl pertenece a Green Day ¡yeah!

Escúchenlo con la canción puesta así se disfruta mas jejeje

Robin miraba Raven sentada en el sofá leyendo. Últimamente no sabía lo que pasaba con ella que no la podía sacar su mente. Las imágenes de lo ocurrido en su cumpleaños de Raven, cuando las imágenes de Slade lo acosaban gracias a los químicos de su mascara y Raven creo un lazo mental entre el y ella, como ella sufrió cuando Malchior la engaño y cuando el padre de ella intento terminar el mundo. Todas esas imágenes rondaban por su cabeza y no podía pensar en otra cosa, mas que Raven era una chica extraordinaria, por haber pasada por tanto sufrimiento y angustia.

_**she's an extraordinary girl**_

_**in an ordinary world**_

_**an she can't seem to get away**_

Pero hiciera lo que hiciera no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Raven, intentaba poner atención a lo que Star hacia o decía, pero no lo conseguía.

Buenos días chicos- dijo alegremente Star entrando a la sala.

Buenos días- contesto Raven monótonamente pero dedicándole una sonrisa.

Buenos días- contesto Robin distraídamente.

Star se inclino y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a Robin, pero el ni siquiera pareció notarlo y tampoco noto que Raven se volteo rápidamente par no ver eso.

Oigan estaba pensando que es un buen día para salir al centro comercial- dijo Star mientras desayunaba.

Oigan, hay descuento de videojuegos en el centro comercial – grito Chico bestia entrando con un periódico en la mano.

Tenemos que ir YA, ¿eh?, ¿donde esta Cy?- pregunto el chico bestia.

Lavando el auto T – contesto Raven

Ok, voy por el- dijo Chico Bestia y salio corriendo y gritando como loco.

¿Robin, vamos a l centro comercial?- pregunto Star con una sonrisa.

¿Eh?, Ah si lo que digas- contesto Robin apartando su vista de Raven.

_**He lacks the courage in his mind**_

_**Like a child left behind**_

_**Like pet left in the rain**_

Vamos al centro comercial- grito Cy sacando las llaves del auto T y saliendo junto con Chico bestia

¿Quieres ir al centro comercial, Raven?- pregunto Star sonriendo.

No, me voy a dar un baño, mejor vayan ustedes- dijo Raven fingiendo una sonrisa ya que por dentro quería salir corriendo.

Esta bien amiga, disfruta de tu baño- dijo Star con una pequeña sonrisa.

Cuando se fueron, Raven se tele trasporto a su habitación y se lanzo a la cama llorando, no quería ver a Star y a Robin como una pareja, sabia que debía desearles felicidad, porque eran sus amigos. No sabía por que le sucedía esto, o más bien… no quería admitir que lentamente Robin le había robado el corazón.

_**She's all alone again**_

**_Wiping the tears from her eyes_**

Robin al saber que Raven no iría con ellos y por consiguiente no estaría cerca de ella se sentía morir.

_**Somedays he feels like dying**_

Pero no sabia que Raven sentía lo mismo y que ya estaba cansada de llorar por eso.

_**She ges so sick of criying**_

Raven se levanto de la cama y se seco las lágrimas, se dirigió a su espejo y vio su imagen tenia los ojos rojos y el pelo revuelto, donde había metido la cabeza debajo de la almohada. Miro su rostro y vio su piel pálida, su cabello cortó y violeta, sus ojos violetas y esa aura tétrica, en cambio Star tenía la piel bronceada, cabello largo y rojo, sus lindos ojos verdes y esa aura de felicidad, ya sabia porque Robin la había escogido a ella.

Raven a veces pensaba que le diría que si a cualquiera que le preguntara si quería ser su novia, incluso si fuera Chico Bestia o Slade o cualquier que fuera, para que no se sintiera tan sola y este pensamiento la deprimía.

_**She sees the mirror of herself **_

_**An image she wants to sell**_

_**To anyone willing to buy**_

En el centro comercial Robin recorría los escaparates, mientras Star se probaba ropa y Chico bestia y Cy arrasaban con todos los videojuegos que podían. De pronto su vista fue atrapada por un hermoso broche con la forma de un cuervo, tenía una amatista por ojo y brillaba con reflejos plata intensamente.

Eso le trajo la imagen de Raven a la mente, casi si pensar entro a la tiendo y lo compro.

Ansiaba ver la cara de Raven cuando lo viera, quizás si ella se distraía podría robarle un beso, sonrió, pero la realidad le cayo encima borrando su sonrisa.

_**He steals the image in her kiss**_

_**From her heart's apocalypse**_

_**From the one called whatsername**_

Raven en su habitación seguía deprimida (ya esta actuando como una chica emo jejeje), ya había pasado del mediodía y no habían regresado, eso la aliviaba un poco, así podría desahogar todo lo que sentía y nuevamente las lágrimas se hicieron presentes en sus ojos.

_**She's all alone again**_

_**Whiping the tears from he reyes**_

_**Some day he feels like dying**_

Raven se seco las lágrimas furiosamente, odiaba llorar y la primera vez que recuerda haberlo hecho, fue cuando se entero del engaño de Malchior, y ella ya estaba harta de llorar.

_**She ges so sick of criying**_

Robin salio de la tienda con el prendedor en una caja de regalo.

Hola, Robin ¿Qué compraste?-dijo Star acercándose

¿Eh?, no Star esper…- dijo Robin pero ya era demasiado tarde, Star ya había abierto la caja.

A ella le gustara mucho- dijo Star con una pequeña sonrisa.

No Star deja que te explique- dijo Robin rápidamente.

Robin, ven quiero hablar contigo- dijo Star sentándose e una banca cerca de allí.

Robin la siguió y se sentó a su lado.

Escucha Robin, yo… yo se lo que sientes por ella, no soy tonta y me doy cuenta- dijo Star.

Pero Star, yo… yo… no quiero que seas infeliz por mi culpa- dijo Robin tomando las manos de Star.

Pero así solo te estas haciendo infeliz tu y a ella y de paso a mi me haces infeliz- dijo Star.

No, yo no quiero eso Star… ¿la hago infeliz a ella?- pregunto Robin.

Si, me acabo de dar cuenta hoy, ella siempre se pone triste cuando nos ve juntos, yo ya lo había notado, pero pensé que era mi imaginación, pero hoy lo comprobé, cuando le pedí que nos acompañara, pude ver en sus ojos tristeza, auque su cara no lo mostrara- dijo Star.

No… no lo sabia, pensé que para ella yo era indiferente y eso me partía el corazón- dijo Robin.

No le eres indiferente Robin, y yo creo que lo mejor es quedar como los grandes amigos que somos- dijo Star ofreciéndole una sonrisa triste.

Pero, Star tu… tu- dijo Robin

Yo estaré bien, además también hay algo que quería comentarte, hay un apersona que me esta llamando la atención… alguien parecido a ti- dijo Star.

¿Alguien parecido a mi?, parecido a mi… a ya se es… ¡es el!- dijo Robin sorprendido.

Si, es el- dijo Star ruborizada.

Star, esperame aquí- dijo Robin y salio corriendo. Minutos después regreso, traía dos rosas en su mano, una era una hermosa rosa blanca y la otra era una extraña pero bellísima rosa violeta.

Toma Star- dijo Robin extendiendo la rosa blanca hacia Star.

Gracias Robin, te promete que no me voy a enojar, me hará muy feliz que ustedes dos estén juntos- dijo Star tomando la rosa y sonriendo.

Y a mi me hará muy feliz que tu y Speedy (si adoro el Star+Speedy), estén juntos, claro si eso te hace feliz – dijo Robin.

Claro, ahora ve, y ya no pierdas mas tiempo- dijo Star.

Gracias, Star eres la mejor amiga que pude pedir- dijo Robin dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Vamos, ya vete, largo de aquí- dijo Star dándole un pequeño empujoncito y riendo.

Gracias Star, nos vemos luego- dijo Robin y salio corriendo.

Star se sentó en la banca y lanzo un gran suspiro de alivio, salio mejor de lo que esperaba.

¿Oye Star donde esta Robin?- pregunto Cy acercándose a ella.

Ah, terminamos y fue a la torre a resolver un asunto pendiente- contesto Star.

¿QUEEE?, y lo dices tan tranquila- dijo Chico bestia.

¡Chico bestia!- lo reprendió Cy.

Esta bien Cy, no me siento triste ni enfadada- dijo Star sintiendo el calido sentimiento por Speedy en su corazón.

Oye Cy, mañana me podrías llevar a la torre este, tengo un asunto pendiente que resolver- dijo Star sonriendo.

Ah, Claro que si, ya entendí- dijo Cy sonriendo también.

¿De que hablan?, ¿acaso me perdí de algo?- dijo Chico bestia con una mirada confundida.

De nada Chico bestia, de nada- dijo Cy sonriendo.

Oigan ¿Qué les parece si vanos por pizza?- dijo Star.

Si, vamos, necesito el dulce sabor de la grasa- dijo Cy. (Jeje esa frase la digo yo XD).

Si, ¿puede ser de vegetales, Star?- pregunto Chico Bestia.

Claro, Chico bestia- respondió Star

Oye, yo la quiero de pepperoni- dijo Cy

Vegetales- Dijo Chico bestia

Pepperoni- dijo Cy amenazadoramente.

¡Chicos!, que sea mitad y mitad- propuso Star.

Ok, entonces vamos por pizza- dijo Cy y se encaminaron a la salida del centro comercial.

En la torre Raven seguía en depresión.

_**She's all alone again **_

_**wiping the tears from her eyes**_

Robin toco la puerta, pero no recibió respuesta y entro cautelosamente.

Raven seguía llorando, hasta que sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro, levanto la vista y vio a Robin,

¡Robin!, ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Raven secándose las lagrimas rápidamente y mostrando una cara seria, avergonzada de que Robin la viera en un estado tan débil.

Este… yo lo siento Raven, toque la puerta pero no abrías, siento haber entrado así- dijo Robin ruborizado.

No importa ¿Qué, qué es lo que quieres?- pregunto Raven monótonamente, escondiendo lo mejor que podía su estado emocional.

Bueno, yo, yo solo vine a darte esto y preguntarte si… - dijo Robin deteniéndose.

_**Somedays he feels like dying **_

**_Somedays it's not worth trying_**

_**Now that they both are finding**_

_**She gets so sick of crying**_

Si quieres ser mi novia- dijo Robin extendiendo la Rosa y la caja con el broche.

Raven abrió la caja y vio el broche en forma de cuervo.

¡Robin, es hermoso!- exclamo Raven ruborizada.

Entonces ¿que me contestas?- pregunto Robin.

Robin, no… lo siento pero no, no puedo hacerle esto a Star- dijo Raven reteniendo las lagrimas que luchaban por salir.

Star, bueno ella casi me obligo a que te lo propusiera, ella esta de acuerdo y llegamos a la conclusión de que como amigas estamos mucho mejor- dijo Robin

No… ¿no me mientes verdad?- pregunto Raven.

Claro que no… yo te amo Raven y quiero que estés conmigo- dijo Robin

Yo también te amo, y si, si quiero ser tu novia- contesto Raven.

Se besaron tiernamente y cuando se separaron Raven soltó lágrimas nuevamente.

¿Raven que pasa?- pregunto Robin preocupado.

Es que tengo miedo de que pase lo mismo que paso con Malchior o que todo esto sea un sueño y me despertare en cualquier momento- dijo Raven entre lágrimas.

Claro que no, yo note engañare como lo hizo el y esto n o es un sueño Raven, esto es tan real como lo que yo siento aquí por ti- dijo Robin tomando la mano de Raven y poniéndola sobre su pecho, para que Raven sintiera como latía el corazón de el.

Te amo y quiero estar contigo hasta que el tiempo me lo permita- dijo Robin secando las lágrimas de Raven.

¿Es verdad Robin?- pregunto Raven.

Claro que es verdad, ah y Raven una cosa más – dijo Robin

Dime, Robin- dijo Raven abrazándolo.

Eres una chica extraordinaria- dijo Robin.

Y nuevamente se besaron con ternura.

_**She's an extraordinary girl**_

_**an extraordinary girl**_

_**an extraordinary girl**_

_**an extraordinary girl**_

Por la ventana se podía ver la silueta de las dos aves besándose y de fondo la ciudad que ya se empezaba a iluminar y la hermosa puesta de sol que lanzaba los últimos rayos rojizos sobre Jump City (así se llama la ciudad donde viven).

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890

Ok, espero que les haya gustado, háganmelo saber por medio de sus reviews, de verdad los aprecio mucho ya que cuando los leo me dan mas ganas de escribir. Ok los dejo porque aquí donde vivo Tampico, Tamaulipas ya hace calor y tengo que ir a comprarme mi traje de baño, ¡wiii playa!.


End file.
